


The Black Paladin

by zonderliing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Nipple Play, Space Daddy, im sorry i just want to ruin Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series dedicated to doing really lewd things to shiro and putting him in really compromising sexual situations <br/>(thumbs up emoji)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Paladin

I wouldn’t have been the first time that Keith wondered into Shiro’s room late at night because he couldn’t sleep. The lion’s leader hadn’t thought much of it at first, after all he wanted to be there for the rest of his teammates and if Keith felt more at ease in his bed than his own then he was happy to be there for him. He figured it could have been anything from missing home to overbearing weight of having to protect the entire galaxy. 

However somewhere along the line Keith’s visits to his room had become more frequent and involved less sleeping than before and more hands down each other’s pants. 

Moans echoed off the steel walls of the tiny room, hard bodies moving against each other in a messy rhythm. Hands roamed and groped at clothing that was sticking to sweaty skin. Wet lips pressing against bruised necks, licked and bitten. 

“Shiro.” The name breathed out to call the other to attention, grazing his teeth along tender skin as he pulled back and glance up at the other with a questioning look. 

Keith leaned to sit back in the others lap, grabbing at the bottom of his shirt to lift it up over his head, sighing as the cool air assaulting his skin, making him shiver as his nipples grew hard. Shiro licked over his lips, grabbing the paladin by the hip and holding him in place as he leaned forward to take that perky nub into his mouth. Eyes falling shut as his tongue flicked over it and he sucked, making Keith shudder and let out a shaky moan, fingers going straight for the back of Shiro’s head, the prickly undercut felt nice under the tips of his fingers. 

The red lion paladin sucked his lip between his teeth, trying so desperately to hold back his moans. Unfortunately Shiro was hellbent on hearing those sweet sounds and he got exactly what he wanted as he twisted the second nipple between his fingers. Keith threw his head back with a cry, hips jerking forward on reflex. Moans of the leaders name falling from his lips as his body was toyed with without mercy. 

Keith’s nails grazed the back of Shiro’s scalp, earning a moan from the older man that vibrated through his lips and sent tingles down Keith’s spine, breathlessly begging him to stop before he came just from that. 

Shiro pulled off and stared up at the boy, face flushed red and an obvious tent in the front of his pants. Shiro smirked, reaching down to palm at Keith’s growing erection but just as he did so his wrist was grabbed and suddenly Keith was towering over him and their lips were crushed together once again in a fury of tongue and saliva. 

The younger boy reached for the bottom of Shiro’s shirt, trying to remove the offending piece of clothing that was stopping him from having a nice view of Shiro’s perfect body. He wanted to touch and explore every inch with his hands, dip his tongue between every curve of his abs and kiss at the scars marring such a beautiful body. 

Shiro chuckled between kisses, grabbing his shirt and pulling it off with one simple motion, discarding it somewhere to be forgotten. Keith pulled away to admire the canvas of tan skin before him, fingers tracing down his chest with a look of pure admiration, biting down on his lip to stop himself from drooling. 

Shiro shuddered as he was observed so carefully, the others eyes blown wide with lust, the intensity of his gaze making Shiro’s cock twitch, rolling his hips against the others ass to tease. 

Keith smirked down at the other, placing a hand on his shoulder and forcing him to lay back, leaning down and kissing him briefly before he reached his hand down his own pants and began stroking himself, still comfortably seated in Shiro’s lap. 

The black lion paladin inhaled sharply as he watched Keith touch himself, hands sliding up his thighs, thumbs brushing over prominent hip bones. He rolled his hips up again, grinding his clothed erection against Keith’s ass who promptly rutted back.

Keith’s hand slid easily over his cock, smearing precum that leaked from the tip. Lewd wet noises mixed between heavy breathing and quiet moans. The paladins eyes falling shut as he lost himself in the pleasure and began fuckin into his hand. Shiro watched impatiently, yearning to touch and be the cause of the quiet moans Keith was making. 

He grabbed at the others ass, pulling him forward so he could lean in and drag his tongue over the tip of the others cock. Keith’s gasp faded into a throaty moan, his hand moving from his cock in favor of grabbing Shiro by the hair. Long slender fingers gripping at white bangs and pulling them back out of his face. He watched as the other paladin lapped at the precum dripping from his cock before taking the tip into his mouth and letting his tongue swirl around it. 

Keith’s head fell back as he moaned again. Shiro’s hot mouth was driving him insane and he’d hardly done anything yet. He rolled his hips forward, silently begging the other for more. 

Shiro looked up at the other, letting his jaw fall slack and relaxing, letting Keith thrust into his mouth as he pleased. The grip in his hair tightening as Keith held him harder, his other hand on his shoulder to balance himself once he started to move, seeing stars every time he thrust deep into the warm wetness of the others mouth. 

Shiro’s eyes fell shut as he allowed the younger man to use his mouth, dragging his tongue along the underside every time Keith’s hips faltered and his rhythm slowed. He reached around himself, human hand wrapping around his own throbbing cock in order to get himself off, the robotic Gulra arm holding Keith steady at the hip. 

Shiro choked out a moan as his hand slipped over his own erection, his mouth stretched open to accommodate Keith as he fucked his mouth with an unsteady pace. He could tell the other boy was getting close, his hand steadying him from moving with alien strength and used that moment to pull off and focus on the tip. 

His tongue tracing a stripe along the underside of Keith’s dick before flicking it over the tip. He opened his eyes to look up at the red paladin, maintaining eye contact as he took in into his mouth in one motion, tongue swirling around the throbbing appendage until it reached the back of his throat and he swallowed around it. 

The hand in Shiro’s hair tightened and Keith let out a strangled cry, body trembling and the paladin leaders name tumbling from his lips over and again. He came hard, Shiro flinching as it filled his mouth, catching it on his tongue and letting it dribble down his chin. He had no desire to swallow that much but it easily dripped off his tongue and onto his chest, making a white sticky mess. He swallowed what he could, looking up at Keith with cum splattered across his face, having even managed to get some in his hair. The red paladin gave him a crooked smile but looked quite satisfied, reaching down and running his thumb over Shiro’s lip and into his mouth which he promptly began sucking on with a soft growl. 

Keith hummed as he pulled his hand away and let it slip further down Shiro’s chest, collecting cum on his fingers as he did so. He was thoroughly enjoying the fucked out face his leader was wearing, covered in sweat and other sticky substances. He bit down on his lip, permanently imprinting the vision to his memory for later. 

“You know, I’m still hard.” Shiro said, his voice hushed but seeming loud in the otherwise silent room. Keith, snapped out of his daydream and smiled fondly, leaning down to kiss Shiro before answering. 

“I’ll have to do something about that then, won’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt actually edit this because i couldnt find anyone to do it.. so sorry if theres some mistakes uwaah.


End file.
